Enter the Knights
by ASmolHam
Summary: When the Interdemensional Portal malfunctions, the Knights find themselves in a whole new world. Yet what happens when they meet four guys who know all about them? Will they be able to get home?(May be changed to K plus)


**Okay, this has been floating around in my mind for about a month or so and it won't leave. Plus, it seems like a cool story concept. I had seen one based on J. Michael Tatum having to escape a strange dimension with the help of Erwin(Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin), France(Hetalia World Series), Sebastian(Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji), Scar(Fullmetal Alchemist), Kyoya(Ouron High School Host Club), and Rei Ryugazaki(Free!- Iwtobi Swim Club). Also in the story are Todd Haberkorn, Vic Mingogna, Brina Palencia, Ian Sinclair, and Jerry Jewell. Also some others we don't know yet. It's called Tatum, J Michael Tatum(Who I might jut meet this July at** **Otakon 2015** **) by geekofbakerstreet. You see, as probably little to none of you know I am friends with Bryce Papenbrook. Like, "he accepted my friend request" friends. I'm also friends with Johnny Yong Bosch, but not in the same way as Papenbrook. Anywho, enjoy the story. Tenkai Knights belongs to BONES, Spin Master, and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

 _Guren's POV,_

What was happening? We entered the Interdimensional Portal, activated it, and it started going haywire.

"Guren! What's going on?!" Ceylan shouted questioningly.

"I don't know!" I shouted back. "We have to get out!"

"I already tried! It's like there's a force field in the way!" Toxsa stated. He put his hand on the multicolored cone. It didn't go through.

"Just hold on boys, I'll get you out of there!"Mr. White shouted. He opened up some kind of panel on the wall. There were multiple buttons and keys. He started working away.

"Guys, what's goona happen to us if we don't get out of here?" Chooki asked, worry in his voice. He had a point. What _would_ happen to us? I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know Chooki. I don't know." I said comfortingly. I began to feel really tired. Like I was gonna faint any second. Then I heard a thud. I turned to the sound. I turned to the sound and ssaw Toxsa passed out. "Toxsa!" I called out. Another thud. It was Ceylan. Not him too. Another, it was Chooki. I tried to make my way over to them, bu I passed out as well.

 _No POV,_

Mr. White was finally able to stop the portal, but the boys were gone.

"No... why did this happen?" He asked aloud, sorrow embeded in his voice.

 _Le Time & Space Skip brought to you by the TARDIS,_

 _Johnny's POV,_

"We all saw it. Me, Todd, Bryce, and Ben. A large flash of white light. It was about 8:30 p.m. and we were watching movies at Bryce's house and talking about what might be in season 2 of Tenkai Knights **(A/n~ We still don't know anything other than season 2 possibly airing next year and the fisrt season ended on the 6th of December last year[2014])**.When we (minus Bryce) were about to leave, it started to storm andit wasn't safe to drive. Yet that bright flash, it wasn't lightning.

"So, tell me again why we're going to investigate this strange flash near 9 o'clock at night in the middle of a storm?" Ben asked, a flashlight in his hand.

"Because it's mysterious. oooOOOooh." I replied.

"Dude, don't be creepy." Todd said, wiping some of the raindrops off his face only for more to keep coming.

"Hey, I gotta agree with Bosch here. It was mysterious." Bryce said.

 _6 Minutes Later,_

We had arrived to where the flash came from. Yet we saw something we really weren't expecting. There were four unconcious boys on the ground. The first boy looked about 13, had red and black spiky hair and lightly tannned light brown-ish skin. He had a red t-shirt with a yellow symbol, similar to Lelouch's **(A/N~ Three things. 1. Lelouch, if you didn't know, is from Code Geass and is voiced Bosch who also voices Guren. 2. I do not watch Code Geass. I just didn't really find it interesting. 3. I am pretty sure that the symbol on Guren's shirt is supposed to be a refrence to said anime)** Geass, over a white long sleeved shirt. He had blu-gray jeans with suspender straps almost barley noticeable. He also had red sneakers. On his wrist was some kind of watch thing.

The second boy also looked about 13, had cerulean blue hair with black goggles with green lenses on his head and pale skin. He was wearing a light blue jacket over a white hoodie over a light green T-shirt. He wore blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. He also had a strange watch on his wrist.

The third boy also looked about 13, had light brown hair (tied in a ponytail) with a yellow tuft in the front, and fair skin. He wore a yellow and red vest, with metal plates on the shoulders, over a dark blue T-shirt. He had grey sports pants with a red stripe on each leg. On his feet were white sneakers with red stripes. He also had a strange watch on his wrist.

The last boy looked about 12, had dark green spikey hair, a black headband with a yellow lightning bolt on it, and darker skin. He wore a short black vest over a green T-shirt with a grey cracked face on it. On his legs were black stretch pants. On his feet were light grey and black ankle boots. He also had a strange watch on his wrist. These boys were cosplaying as the Tenkai Knights.

"Are they cosplayers?" Todd asked. Todd knelt down beside the boy cosplaying as Ceylan and moved a strand of hair to the side. The hair was rooted to his scalp. "Guy's this isn't a wig. He either dyed his hair and styled it or this is actually Ceylan Jones."

"Whatever the case, let's bring them back to Bryce's house. We'll call the police in the morning." I said picking up the Guren cospalyer, very carefully of course. Todd picked up the Ceylan cosplayer, Bryce picked up the Chooki cosplayer, and Ben picked up the Toxsa cosplayer.

 _At Bryce's House,_

It was a little hard to open the door since Bryce's wife was on a trip and no one else was home except for his two dogs. Speaking of which, they were running around our legs when we entered, surprised about more guests. Bryce made a shush noise and the dogs went silent. We brought the boys to Bryce's bedroom and put them on his large bed. We removed their shoes, watches, one jacket, pair of goggles, and vests. We put the blanket over them and turned out the light. We left the room, thoughts flowing through our minds. There was one question that stumped us all. What happened?

* * *

 **There we go, first chapter's done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, be sure to come and meet me at NJ Comic Anime Con Saturday June 27th 10 a.m. - 6 p.m., Otakon, and BronyCon! I would love to meet you guys! Have a nice day/evening! Johnny Yong Bosch will be at NJCAC and Bryce Papenbrook(Voice of Chooki) will be at Otakon. Wanna meet'em so bad. Wanna meet Todd Haberkorn(Voice of Ceylan) a little more. Any spelling errors? Let me know.**


End file.
